Phillipe Nover vs. Marcin Held
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Nover landed a body kick. Nover dropped Held with a right hand but he stood back up. Four thirty-five. Held blocked a high kick. Held missed an axe kick. Four fifteen as Nover ddoged a kneebar. Held had the back with one hook as they stood. Four minutes. Held worked a trip. Nover stuffed it, Held had a tight heelhook. Held had it tight. Nover escaped nearly. Three thirty-five. Held landed a right hand as they both struggled to fight for leglocks. Three fifteen as Held worked hard for a kneebar. It was tight there. Nover was fighting to escape. Three minutes. Nover escaped and stumbled away. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Held blocked a body kick. Nover landed an inside kick and a right hand, they clinched. One thirty-five. Held pulled guard. Nover landed a left and a right. Held landed three right hammerfists. One fifteen. Another there. Nover stood out. One minute. Nover kicked the leg. He let Held up. Held had a rolling takedown, rolling for a heelhook wildly. Thirty. Held swept on top to guard. Nover had an armbar. Held escaped it nicely. Fifteen. Nover worked for a kimura. Held passed to half-guard there. The first round ended. 10-9 Nover but very close, could go either way. The second round began. Held feinted the axe kick. Held pulled half-guard with four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Held was rolling under for a leglock, somersaulting. Three thirty-five. Nover landed a massive left and three right elbows. OH! Wow. Held regained half-guard there. Nover landed a big right elbow. Three fifteen. Held landed two right elbows. Three minutes. Nover landed a left hand. Nover landed a left elbow. Two thirty-five. Nover landed a massive right elbow. Held rolled for an armbar. Nover escaped. Two fifteen. Nover kicked the leg. Two minutes. Again. One thirty-five as the ref stood Held up. Nover landed a left hook, Held got a good double to guard there nicely. One fifteen. Nover worked for a kimura as they scrambled there. One minute. Nover was trying to sweep. Nover defended a kneebar and stood out. Thirty-five. Nover landed a big left and a right and a big left and another anda right hand and a right elbow. Fifteen remaining. Nover landed four right hands. Held was hurt. Nover landed a left. Held regained guard. The second round ended. 10-9 Nover clearly that time. The third round began. Held got a good double to half-guard early there. Held stepped over briefly. Four thirty. Nover landed a short elbow. Four fifteen. Held worked for a D'arce. Four minutes. Held landed three right hands. Held wanted the D'arce. The crowd chanted "Nover." Three thirty-five. Nover turtled up. Three fifteen as Nover reversed with a double nicely. Beautiful reversal. Right into half-guard there. Three minutes. Nover landed a left. Three more and a left elbow as well. Two thirty-five. Held worked for another anklelock there, rolled for a kneebar, Nover escaped and let him up. Two fifteen. Held rolled for a leglock again. Hmm.. Two minutes. Nover was defending. They escaped and separated. One thirty-five as Held landed a right hand to the clinch. He kneed the body. Nover got a double into half-guard nicely there. One fifteen. Held landed two right elbows. One minute. Nover landed a right hand. Thirty-five. Nover elbowed to the thigh calmly. Held worked for a kimura. Fifteen. Nover landed a right hand there. Held rolled for a kneebar there and the third round ended. 10-9 Nover but very close. 30-27 Nover in my opinion. 29-28 Nover, 29-28 Held and 29-28 for the winner by split decision.... Held... Hmm.. alright man.